


Show and Tell

by RaiganEcker



Series: Twenty One Pilots as Kids [2]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, josh dun/ Tyler joseph, joshler - Freeform, tyler Joseph/josh dun - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 18:51:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4070758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaiganEcker/pseuds/RaiganEcker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's show and tell and 3rd grader Tyler decides that he wants to bring his best friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Show and Tell

"alright students, tomorrow I want you to bring in something that is very important to you, alright?" Tyler's teacher asks with a smile, clapping her hands together. Everyone enthusiastically yells "yes Mrs.Cooper!" including Tyler.

"ok, good!" and with that she led the group of 3rd graders to the buses. When they reached the doors Tyler shot off towards the door that Mrs.O'donnell's room was exiting from, and stood by The aid that was holding the door open to wait for his best friend. Less than a minute later he peeked his head forward, to look in the door. The end of the line was approaching and still no Josh. 

"Excuse me?" Tyler tugged on the Aids pants leg. 

"Do you know where Josh Dun is?" He questioned,his missing teeth making Josh sound like Joth.

"oh, is he your friend? hes in the office getting ice. Scraped his knee, poor thing." 

"OH NO!! JOSH!" Tyler rocketed inside the school, his superman book bag thumping against his back. he rounded the corner and ran underneath the principals legs, practically diving into the nurses room.

"Josh Dun! Where is josh dun?!" He panted, putying his hands on his knees.

"Tyler! Hi!" Tyler looked up and saw Josh sitting on the nurses bed. "joshy!! You're alive!" Tyler bounded over to his best friend, grabbing joshs face between his tiny hands, squishing it up. 

"Listen to me Josh. Never scare me like that again! I thought you were going to die!! The nurse said you scraped your knee are you ok?" Can you walk? josh don't die you're my best friend!" Tylers eyes welled up with tears and he squeezed Josh's face harder.

"twylwr in fwine!" 

"What?"

josh  pulled his best friends hands off his face and squeezed them.

"I'm fine Tyler!"

"oh, good. I was getting emotionable." he wiped his eyes and climbed onto the bed next to Josh. 

"can your mom take me home?"tyler  asked, playing with a loose string on Josh's book bag.

"heck yeah dude!  You can come to my house and eat Mac n' cheese!"

tyler thought about it, and nodded. 

"sounds sweet!"

and then Josh did the smile that showed his missing front tooth and made the corners of his eyes squish up , and Tyler smiled because his best friend was cute.

 

After Tyler's mom had been called and approved of the sleepover, and Mac N' cheese had been eaten, tyler and Josh were laying in Josh's car bed wearing their matching minecraft pyjamas.

"hey Joshy?" Tyler asked, rolling over onto his side.

"yeah TY?" Josh asked, and reached his tiny hand up to play with Tyler's hair. 

"we're having show and tell tomorrow, and I was wondering if i could bring you in?" 

Josh paused for a second, his palms flat on Tyler's head.

"can you do that?"

"Totally!"

"oh," Josh nodded. "Ok. But why do you want to bring me in? I'm just Josh. Am I scary? am I pretty? Why do you want me to be your show and tell thingy?"

" I want you to be my show and tell  item because you're Josh. the coolest, awesomest,spookiest, most prettiest friend I got." Tyler says with 100% confidence in his voice. Josh blushes and does the smile that Tyler thinKs is super pretty.

"you're the prettiest friend I have too Tyler." Josh says and plants a sloppy kiss on Tyler's Cheek. tyler blushes and rolls over, facing the wall.

"good night spooky pretty josh" he says, beaming. 

"Good night pretty pretty Tyler." Josh whispers, and goes back to braiding Tyler's hair as he falls asleep.

the next day Tyler is sitting in the back of class, watching as Jenna Black shows off the nail polish her mom got her. 

When the teacher asks who wants to share next, Tyler jumps Up, hand in the hair.

"me! Pick me!! Me me me me!!!" He shouts, jumping up and down.

"Tyler? You seem very excited. Come show us what you brought." Tyler runs up from and pulls on Mrs.Coopers skirt, motioning for her to bend down. He whispers something  in her ear and she nods.

"only if his teacher says yes." 

so here they are, Tyle walking in the class with Josh glued to his side. 

"This is what I brought for show and tell!" They all gasp because, Tyler brought a boy! The girls giggle because he's a cute boy. Tyler glares at them and mentally tells them all to back off.

tyler turns back to Josh who is clinging to his side, beet red. Tyler slings his arm around his best buddy's shoulder.

"this is josh! He is my best friend. he means a lot to me. He hugs me when I'm sad and helps me when I get boo boos. We have sleepovers and eat Mac n cheese. He's the prettiest, spookies, nicest Josh I know." Tyler finishes with a smile. Josh turns to him, hands covering his red cheeks, before placing a lightning quick kiss on his best friends mouth.

The room is silent for a second before a shriek bursts through the room.

"JENNA!!! WE SHOULD HAVE DONE THAT!!" 

Followed by a quiet

"sorry, debby." And everyone laughs.

Tyler hug his best friend and kisses him on the cheek, and everyone is happy.(except Jenna Black but she can paint her nails and get over it)

**Author's Note:**

> THIS SUCKS IM SO SORRY


End file.
